


carnival

by amuk



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: Sora and Riku never really had relaxing dates. Even in the center of a peaceful town, in a carnival.





	carnival

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sora/Riku
> 
> A/N: Written for the KH exchange hosted by incandescentkey. This is for a-nobody-named-roxas! Hope you enjoy.

 

“This’ll be so much fun!” Sora laced his hands behind his head, a broad smile on his face as he craned his head left and right. Somehow, he was always more boy than adult, a childish joy and naivete that was more infectious than pitiable.

 

Even Riku wasn’t immune to it. His lips tugged up slightly and it was fortunate that Kairi wasn’t around. She’d have teased that he was at risk of losing his reputation. Then again, just a few minutes ago he was walking hand in hand with Sora. It might be too late for his reputation.

 

Besides, it was hard not to be a little excited in Disney Town. Around them, a carnival spread out like a flower, booths and rides lining up every path. Dozens of invitations rang through the air to come to their booth, to eat their food, to line up for their ride. There was nothing like this at home. Riku nodded his agreement. “Looks like it.”

 

“I knew you’d like it!” Sora turned to him, his smile growing bigger if possible. “I’ve wanted to take you here for ages!”

 

“Ages?” Riku smirked at his boyfriend, unable to resist an easy target. “How old are you again?”

 

Sora stuck his tongue out at him, his eyes bright. “You know what I mean.” His shoulders slumped slightly and he hung his head with a sigh. “I wanted to show Kairi too.”

 

“She got sick.” Riku shrugged, watching as a cow juggled swords nearby. After a moment, she upped it a notch and set them on fire. “Not much you could do.”

 

“I know. Still.” Sora pouted, his cheeks puffed up. An eternal ball of positivity, it took all of two seconds for him to bounce back, reaching out to grab Riku’s hand. “But we have a date!”

 

Riku stared at him, a brow raised. He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about a group hangout taking priority over a date, about this date being a second thought that Sora had all but forgotten about, but that was his boyfriend in a nutshell. He’d always prefer friendship to romance. If anything, Riku was lucky Donald and Goofy could take a hint. He wasn’t quite as generous with his personal time. “I guess. Where to?”

 

“Hmm…” Stumped, Sora scanned their surroundings, gazing from one booth to another. “We could race, or maybe the ice cream toss, that was fun…”

 

“Ice-cream toss?” Riku grimaced, not at all liking the sound of that. It was bad enough how sticky it was when he ate one, but to toss it?

 

“Yeah, it’s really hard since it’s, y’know, ice-cream.” Sora scratched his chin. “There’s also Fruit ball...I don’t know how I got a high score in that.”

 

“A high score?” Riku perked up, interested now.

 

“Yeah!” Sora puffed his chest proudly. “I have a high score in everything here.”

 

“Everything?” And suddenly, Riku understood exactly why Kairi had mysteriously gotten sick. She must have foreseen this. There was absolutely no way she wouldn’t have. As much as he teased Sora for being simple, he couldn’t deny he wasn’t the same.

 

At least, he couldn’t deny privately. He’d never say it aloud. Rising to the challenge, Riku pointed at the nearest booth. “Then we’ll have to do everything. We’ll start there.”

 

“Oh?” Sora didn’t seem to get it yet, but it wouldn’t be long before he figure it out. “I knew you’d like it!”

 

“That’s one way to put it.” Riku let go of Sora’s hand to crack his knuckles. There was absolutely no way he’d allow Sora to have a higher score than him in anything. And if that meant going to every single booth and beating his score, then so be it.

 

No one ever accused Riku of not being thorough.

 

(At the end of it all, the real winner was Kairi: dozens of prizes for absolutely no work.)


End file.
